Adaptive cruise control in vehicles automatically adjusts the vehicle speed to maintain a certain distance from vehicles ahead. In current adaptive cruise control systems, the driver has limited control over how the vehicle accelerates or decelerates.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for altering and customizing autonomous operations of a vehicle using an adaptive cruise control system.